My first love was my last
by iwannabeafangirl2
Summary: Clexa AU. The first day day Clarke and Lexa met and their last. this is a one shot and my first fan fic.
_Lexa looked up and saw the young blonde woman sitting in front of her. She was frozen for a moment before she realized that the instructor was talking. "Okay! Pair up and wait for me tell you when to jump!" Everyone quickly rushed to sit next to their friends. Lexa was alone and when she looked in front of her again she saw that the blonde was too. She walked over and sat next the girl "do you want to be my partner?" Lexa asked "sure" the blonde said "what's your name?" "Lexa" the brunette responded "and yours?" "I'm Clarke" "it's nice to meet you Clarke. Have you ever done this before?" Asked Lexa, her soft brown eyes staring straight through Clarke. "No. This is my first time." The blonde said with a shy smile on her face "have you?" She asked " yeah" Lexa responded "I actually used to be one the instructors for this." Before Clarke had time to respond the instructor told them it was their turn to jump._

 _She heard thr sound of the engine in the background and the wind ripping through the open doors. Lexa looked over to the beautiful blonde girl standing next to her. The girl's eyes were a deeper blue than the sky and they sparkled like the water reflecting the sunlight. "Clarke" Lexa yelled over the sound of roaring wind. As Clarke looked up at the brunette. Lexa could tell the blonde was nervous "If we wait too long we will miss our target." Clarke stared at Lexa for a moment before she managed to let out a shy and nervous laugh with her response "Did I mention I'm afraid of heights?" A small apologetic smile formed on her face. "And you tell me this now!" Lexa tried to hide the annoyance in her voice as her face filled with concern "do you still want to do this?" The brunette asked she couldn't help but smile at the blonde girl next to her. "Yes!" Clarke said after a few moments of silence between them "together?" The blonde asked as her smile faded and the brunette could see the worry in her eyes. "Together!" Lexa yelled. She smiled at the girl and Clarke smiled back. They connected their harnesses and jumped from the plane. They grabbed the cord and pulled the parachute together._

"Good morning" Lexa said with a raspy voice as she stared into the sparkling blue eyes of the blonde girl next to her on the hospital bed "Morning." Clarke said with a shortness of breath.

When they first arrived at the hospital they were in separate beds in the same room but they insisted on putting the beds together. They had been in the hospital for two weeks now and they never spent a moment apart. In their mid 80's now they had spent everyday together since the day they met. They had been married for nearly 60 years now. If soulmates exist then Clarke and Lexa are the perfect example.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Mary said as she entered the room and shut the door behind her. She sat the tray of food on the table next to Clarke. "how could you interrupt anything? There isn't much we can do since we're dying." Lexa said with a painful laugh "I'm glad to see you can still find humor in your own death Lexa" said the nurse "I'll leave you girls alone for a bit. You know how to find me if you need anything else." as she turned to walk out of the room Clarke spoke. "Mary?" she said "I know you're not supposed to but do you think you could get us some pudding cups?" Mary held Clarke's hand and opened her mouth as if to respond but Clarke spoke before she could. "A girl's dying wish" she said with a sad smile. Mary smiled a bit with sadness in her eyes "you know I would do anything for you two." she said before she left the room.

"Mary?" asked Sarah as she stood up from the chair in the hallway "are they getting any better?" Mary began to tear up but she refused to let herself cry "they don't Remember me anymore." she said letting a single tear fall down her cheek. "S-Sarah?" Sarah quickly stepped forward and hugged Mary "it's okay to cry Mary. You really are Lexa's granddaughter aren't you." said Sarah with a sad laugh. "How did I get so lucky to have you as my sister, Sarah?" "it's okay Mary. As long as they remember each other" Sarah stepped back and held Mary's shoulder "Thanks Sarah." Mary said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'll be right back and then you can in okay?" "okay. I'll just wait right here for you." Sarah sat back down in the chair and Mary left.

Mary returned a few minutes later with the pudding cups for Clarke and Lexa. Mary walked in the room and gave Clarke and Lexa their pudding cups as she helped them sit up this their beds. They thanked her and a few moments later Sarah walked through the doors. "And who is this lovely lady?" Clarke asked as she turned her attention towards the doors. Sarah froze and her heart broke. This was the first time she had seen her grandparents since they were put in the hospital. In that moment she knew exactly how Mary felt. Her own grandparents did recognize her. They had no memory of her at all. "this is my sister, Sarah." Mary said as they both sat down on the bottom of the bed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sarah." Said Lexa "So, what shall it be today? Monopoly or bingo?" Mary asked "I'm afraid we might not have enough time for monopoly." said Clarke through a sad laugh "and I know we're old but we are not playing bingo." added Lexa "how about we watch a movie right now and then play a game later?" "what movie would you like?" asked Mary "Titanic" Clarke and Lex said in unison. "Why are you two so depressing?" Sarah asked with a soft laugh "because we're dying" Lexa answered with a smile as she looked at Clarke. They entwined their hand in the others.

A few hours later, after they finished the movie and a couple board games, Mary and Sarah left the room and Lexa and Clarke were alone together again. "Clarke?" Lexa said in deep rusty voice that was still filled with happiness. They could hear their heart rate monitors begin to slow down. "yes Lexa?" Clarke responded "do you remember the day we first met in the plane when you said you were afraid of heights?" "yes I remember. How could I ever forget?" they both had tears beginning to form in their eyes. "I don't think I was completely honest with you when I answered your question." Lexa said with a shy smile on her face "what question was that?" Clarke asked "when you asked if we would jump together." Lexa stated "of course you were honest when you answered it. You said we would jump together and then we did." Clarke now looked a little confused but still smiling because the day she met Lexa was the best day of her life. "No I wasn't honest with you. I gave you the wrong answer" Lexa said as she held back a small laugh "can you ask it again so I can give you the right answer?" "okay" Clarke said as she turned a little more to face Lexa "together?" she asked "forever." said Lexa. They both smiled more than they ever have in years then the tears began to fall from their eyes. With their hands still entwined they took their final breath and gave each other one last kiss.


End file.
